badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow on the Wall
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. I get up from my bed. I looked out my window. It was pure darkness, no stars, no moon. I smirked as soon as I saw a ‘zombie’. “Ha, people have such horrible costumes.” I say to myself. A few minutes later, I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I turn around, only to find nothing but a note. I read the note and it says ; ‘I am haunting you for eternity. You’ll never know what or who I am. I am your worst nightmare. Now, turn around, pretty face.’ I shrug and turn around just as the note says. There was a strange dark figure on the wall. I thought it was my shadow, until the shadow, turned into a horrifying nightmare. The creature had a body, oozing demonic blood.It had a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. It whispers to me, “I am here. You are here. Now, let’s finish this.” I laugh at the beast. “Ha! People and their ‘scary’ pranks. Well, guess what? I know this is all a prank.” “This is not a prank!” The beast whispers a demonic tune and grows even more terrifying. It was horrendous. His smile started to fade, into a darker smile. His eyes disappeared, and his hands turned into claws. I squeeze my eyes shut and yell, “I WILL NOT DIE TODAY!!” I wake up. I soon notice it was all a dream. A BAD dream, that is. But I didn’t trust my eyes. I looked out the window, blinked a few times.. and saw the same thing I have saw in my dream. A pure dark sky. No clouds, no moon, no stars. I spot the same zombie I saw in my dream as well. I manage to scream a bit. I shut the window as quickly as possible. I start to panic and look behind me. And there it is, the note. I force myself to read it. I expected it to say the same thing it said before, but it didn’t. This time, it was just one word.. ‘SHADOWS.’. I was awfully confused. I ran downstairs and picked up my phone to call my mother. My mother works in Colorado, while I’m in Canada. She’s a great mother. She has just graduated from college a few years ago. I remember she said, “Call me whenever you need me. Remember that.” and I seemed to remember it. Once she picked up, there was a static sound in the background. “Mom? Are you there?” No response. “Mom? MOM!” No response, so, I yell out her name five more times. This time,someone (or rather something..) responded. “You have chosen the wrong choice.” It was a dark demonic voice. After that phrase, I heard my mother scream. I heard a chainsaw in the background. “No, that can’t be..” I whisper to myself. The call drops. “Oh, but it is..” I turn around. The demonic voice was recognizable. It was the same beast that had just murdered my mother during the call. “What do you..” The beast puts his finger to my lips. “Shh, this will only kill you.” I hear the chainsaw. The beast blindfolds me with a bandana. “Sweet dreams, pretty face.” I feel the chainsaw slowly cut through my neck. The pain grows fast. I scream for half a second, then close my eyes. “That’s a good girl.” Those were the last words I heard. I quickly died, without suffering. But I still have a few questions. Who was that? No, WHAT was that? But most importantly, WHY was that? I will never know. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com